


Oral Pleasures

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kink of the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett indulge in a couple of rounds of oral. Two fills for the Kink of the Castle Summer '14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caskett precinct blowjob, Beckett swallows every drop.

It’s a combination of factors that’s led to this state. First of all there was the phone call that interrupted their morning quickie, calling them out to the crime scene. Secondly there was the fact she was wearing a tie. He doesn’t know why he finds it extra hot when she wears a tie, but he does. It urges something primeval in him, urges him to grab that tie and use it to tug her to him so he can kiss her fiercely, possessively. Then there’s her hair in her ponytail, and her floral scent…oh, it’s everything. Everything about her today is a turn on. 

That’s why for three straight hours, his erection has refused to fade. 

It has gone down to semi-erect a few times, and then he’s noticed her doing something innocent like bending over to pick up a file, or adjust her bra, and it’s sprang back up at full strength. 

She’s noticed too.

She keeps glancing at the very obvious bulge in his pants, the way he can’t quite sit still in his seat next to her chair, but has to shift uncomfortably every so often. Unconsciously her hand will drift down towards his groin till she’ll realise a split-second later what she’s doing, and jerk it back. That just makes it worse for him. 

The case isn’t even a very difficult one, and they’re sitting around waiting for financials and phone records, but a quick trip back to the loft is out of the question too.

“Oh God Castle, would you just…control yourself.” She hisses at him out of the side of her mouth, her eyes tracking around the bullpen to make sure no one is in listening distance.

He injects a mournful tone into his reply.

“I can’t. My wife got me all worked up this morning, and now she’s walking around all dressed sexy, and smelling sexy, and being sexy…”

She glares at him, but it rather lacks power given the glimmer of a smile that flashes over her features when he calls her his wife. 

“Well, why don’t you just go to the bathroom and take care of…Big Rick there.”

“First of all, I love that’s the nickname you used. Very flattered, thank you. But no, I’m not going to go jerk-off in the toilet like some kind of 14-year-old.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but she also squeezes her thighs together fractionally. No one else would notice the movement, but he’s spent years watching her, being in love with her. He knows her tells, her body language. He can see her how nostrils are flaring ever so slightly, those green pupils just dilated a little bit. 

Oh.

Oh this could quite good. 

Abruptly she stands up, leans over to whisper into this ear. The warmth of her breath in his ear makes his pants feel extra tight. 

“In exactly a minute and a half, go down the stairs three levels and take a left. First door on the left, unmarked.”

She walks away while he’s still processing the sentence, the swish of her high ponytail and the sight of her rear encased in those just-tight-enough pants equally entrancing. 

The countdown is the longest 90 seconds of his life, and then he’s up and walking as if his life depended on it, taking the stairs two at a time till he reaches the right level, and then opens the door she’d instructed him to sort of diffidently. 

Her arm lashes out and yanks him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him in one movement. Her hand reaches up to cover his mouth.

“Do. Not. Make. A. Sound.” Each word is punctuated by a finger poking at his chest. The room is badly-lit and littered with supplies, shelves and shelves of them. She manoeuvres him till his back is against one of them, his butt sitting slightly on one wooden plank.

“Mmmmhmm.” He muffles assent into her palm, and she fixed with another fierce look before dropping onto her knees. 

Oh shit.

He reaches down with one hand as unbuckles his belt and open his pants, cupping the back of her head gently. His cock is standing to attention, springing forward through his silk boxers right into her hand. Her other moves to cup his balls, her fingertips lightly squeezing and stroking. She dips her head forward, tongue slipping out to taste him, the first warm and wet touch sending shivers up his spine. 

She’s good at this, so very good at this. She could take all day, taunting and teasing and building him up and then down and then up again. Or she could go quick and dirty, use all her tricks at ones to make him blow quickly.

The frenetic pace she sets with her tongue on his shaft tells him it’s going to be the latter. Her hands grasp the side of his hips as her mouth encircles him, sucking lightly, but more working her spit on his shaft. She moves down his length, using her tongue, a mixture of saliva and his pre-come leaving trails on him and on her mouth, across her lips and the side of her cheek. 

It is incredibly hot, and he can feel the ache and pressure start to build in the base of his stomach. Almost unconsciously, he clenches at her ponytail, trying to guide her mouth, his hips bucking lightly to fuck her face. She braces back against his thighs, going back to take the head of his cock in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks, working his wet length with her hands. 

He’s not going to last long, not as she works her mouth a little further along, sucks even harder as she looks up at him, her green eyes wide and hungry and incredibly hot. 

“Oh God, Kate, I’m going come.”

She sucks even harder when he says that, forming a vacuum seal around his girth with her lips while she nods just slightly, letting him know it’s OK, letting him know that he can stop holding back. 

That’s all it takes for his control to slip and for the entire morning’s pent up lust to erupt. She doesn’t stop working his shaft with her hands or mouth as he starts coming, expertly keeping up his dick in her mouth, and not letting a single drop escape her lips, her throat working to swallow his seed. That makes him it even hotter, makes his hips buck one last time into her mouth. She keeps his cock in her warm and wet oral embrace as he softens, his knees buckling as he rests back further against the shelves behind him, her tongue continue to wash him and lick up any last remaining drops till it’s done for good.

She stands up as he pulls his pants up, tucking himself back inside, her eyes still blazing with lust as she wipes away the evidence on and around her lips with the back of her hand, licking it clean. He takes her face in his hands as soon as his pants are on, bringing her to him, kissing her deeply to express everything he’s feeling- gratitude, lust, love. He can taste himself on her tongue, a little salty, although she’s swallowed the entirety of his load like it was a mid-morning snack. 

“Can I return the favour?” He brings one hand in between her legs, cupping her through her pants. 

“Not now, Castle. We have to go back upstairs.”

She backs away from him, unlocking the door but not opening it yet. 

“You can make it up to me at home tonight. I’m looking forward to it already.” There’s more than glimmer of arousal in her eye and the throaty timbre of her voice to back up her words. “Wait a minute and a half, and then meet me back at my desk.”  
____

They don’t fuck that night. He just eats her out till his jaw aches and her clit is way too sensitive to continue. 

She lost count around orgasm number six.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She really loves the feeling of his stubble between her thighs

Somehow, the stubble does it for her. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise, not really. Not when he often sported it when he first came to the precinct to shadow her, in the early months when her irritation and attraction would wrestle for the edge inside when he was shadowing her around. Then, without her noticing, he started to take coming in to the precinct more seriously. Started wearing blazers. Started shaving regularly. She still found him attractive, so she never quite noticed. 

Well she was noticing it now. 

They’ve gone away to her dad’s cabin for a few days, for a well-deserved break, but he’d forgotten to bring his razor. Instead of driving down to the nearest town and buying one, or using hers, he was just letting the stubble grow out. And dammit if it wasn’t working. 

His brows furrowed as he hunched over his laptop at the table, furiously typing away at the next book, he hadn’t even noticed that she couldn’t quite keep her eyes off him, that there was a dull heat building in the pit of her stomach, spreading slowly through the rest of her body. That wanted to feel the rough scratch of his jawline, stubble and all, against the smooth silkiness of her inner thighs. 

She should just ask him. He’s often told, and shown her how much he enjoys giving her head. 

“Hey, how’s the writing going?”

He looks up at her, half-distracted.

“Hmm? Oh, okay. Kind of stuck at this one scene.”

Good, then she doesn’t need to feel as guilty for this.

“Well, you want to take a break?”

“Sure.” He saves his work, closes the screen and looks back up at her again. As if he can sense her mood (which he probably can), his eyes narrow and darken. “You want to go for a walk or…something?”

“Well, I was kinda just hoping you might let me sit on your face for a bit.”

\----

Her brazen request makes him smile, of course, and he finally consciously notices the signs of her need. The way she’s fidgeting her chair, thighs tightly squeezed together, the nipples poking out of her shirt (he loves the fact she’ll often forego a bra on holiday), the way her eyes are dark and hungry…

“Are you a little turned on, Beckett?”

She bites her lip, adorable and arousing all at once, and then nods.

“It’s your stupid stubble, Castle. It’s doing it for me somehow.”

He runs one hand over his cheeks and jaw at her words, feeling the rasp of the short hairs against the palm of his hand.

“I see I’m going to have to start forgetting to shave more often.”

“Definitely.”

She stands up, tugging at his hand, eager to get to the bedroom, and that eagerness is a turn on all it in itself, so when he follows he’s half-hard. 

“Less talking, more oral.”

“Yes ma’am.” He acquiesces with a smile as they reach the bedroom and she pushes him down on the bed, taking charge. He lets her, especially because it’s pretty hot watching her be all dominant and claiming. 

He lies down on the bed, adjusting the pillow under his head for support as loses the faded NYPD t-shirt, revealing her small but firm breasts topped by stiff pink nipples. Her shorts follow, and he drinks in the sight of her shaven mons, her clit already peeking out from under its hood as she gets on the on her knees, coming forward till she’s positioned over his face, knees on either side of his ears. He can smell her arousal now, see the shine of her juices on her outer lips, and makes him go from half-hard to full stiffness.

He lets his eyes wander up, starting between her legs, the erect little clit crowning the shaven and beautiful cunt, to the slight pooch of her stomach, the shiny and golden-skin over ribs, the pink areola topping the perfectly-formed breasts, to her peering down at him, her glorious mane of hair unfurled around her, her breathing a little hitched, lips full and shiny, cheeks pinking with want.

He took her butt in both hands, squeezing each cheek firmly as he licked his lips. He loved doing this, he really did, and he couldn’t wait to get started. 

He pulled her down on top of him, letting his tongue flicker out and slide over her clit, before pursing his lips and enclosing them over it. He sucked at lightly, feeling her thighs closer to his face, her hand gripping his hair tightly.

“Fuck, Castle.”

His mouth was too busy to answer, tongue delving inside her pinkness, searching for tangy juices, his nose pressed to her pubis, reaching as deep inside her as he could. She grinded back and forth against his face as he did, using the friction. 

He could feel her wetness starting to run as her arousal built, a minor orgasm shuddering through her, her velvet walls pulsating gently against his tongue, her thighs now actually gripping his face. Her hand was wound tight around his drawing him up hard against cunt, as he kept a steady and quick rhythm with his tongue, then switched back to her clit sucking and rolling and pushing it back and forth.

“Oh God yes that feels good, keep going.”

He could hear her breathing getting tighter and shorter, and she’s also riding his face harder, telling him that a major climax is approaching. He doesn’t relent with his pace, but instead brings one hand to where her outer lips are resting on his jaw, letting his fingers coat in her juices, and then trailing back up between her cheeks. 

When he lets his tongue snake back in inside her this time, jamming her down on his face for maximum penetration, he lets that wet finger circle the tight little rosebud of her rear passage, teasing her with some ass play.

“Fuck, yes, doooooooooooooo itttttttttt.”

He ignores her temporarily, using his tongue to scoop out as much of her come as he can, gulping it down like mana. When he’s temporarily sated though, and knows she’s on a knife-edge, about to fly apart, he returns to her clit, closes his lips over it and sucks hard. At the same time, his finger enters her ass, pressing up gently through her hot, tight hole.

That’s enough to break her. She fists both her hands in his hair, moaning his name out loud as the orgasm rolls through her. A fresh wave of her juices gush against his face, the smooth heat of her thighs pressing against the side of it till they tremble a little and her spine locks up. She throws her head back, as he keeps gently sucking on the clit and working his finger deeper inside her ass, coaxing milder aftershocks to come rolling through her till she’s had enough. 

“Okay, okay stop.”

Her voice is high-pitched and breathless, and he takes her at her word, withdrawing from inside her. She rocks back onto his chest, and then flops over bonelessly next to him, dreamy and placid in her post-coital high. He leaves her momentarily to go wash his hands, but when he comes back her juices still form a shiny glaze on his face, and she kisses him and licks them , her tongue running over his stubble.

Her hand rests on the tent his shorts, squeezing his cock lightly.

“My turn, babe.”

He grins eagerly, ready for the favor to be returned. 

“And yeah, you should definitely forget to shave more often.”


End file.
